


You're The Only One (a Stucky'd rewrite of "I'm Not The Only One" by Sam Smith)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song is actually part 2 of a pair of Steve/Bucky rewrites. Steve kicks it off in this song <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727281">HERE</a> and this is Bucky's answer. It seemed only fitting it should be another Sam Smith song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only One (a Stucky'd rewrite of "I'm Not The Only One" by Sam Smith)

  
Fanart by [Pain-Art](http://pain-art.deviantart.com/) @ DeviantArt [Their [Tumblr](http://pain-art.tumblr.com)]

* * *

 

You and I, we made a vow  
Til' the end of the line  
You said that, it freed me somehow  
I can't believe how I made you hurt

When I fought you there on the bridge  
I knew I knew your face  
Memories all coming back now  
Ne'er again to be erased

CHORUS:  
It makes me go crazy  
When I look at you and see what I've done  
Your love, it saved me, baby  
Steve you've always been the only one

I've been under their control  
I couldn't even cry  
Even still, Steve, you possessed my soul  
Even if they possessed my mind

It makes me go crazy  
When I look at you and see what I've done  
Your love, it saved me, baby  
Steve you've always been the only one

I've loved you through all of these years  
I just hope you can forgive  
Steve losing you's my deepest fear  
Without you, don't know how I'd live

It makes me go crazy  
When I look at you and see what I've done  
Your love, it saved me, baby  
Steve you've always been the only one

It makes me go crazy  
When I look at you and see what I've done  
Your love, it saved me, baby  
Steve you've always been the only one

Steve you've always been the only one  
Steve you've always been the only one  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, know, know  
Steve you'll always be the only one


End file.
